Crowd Corntrol
Crowd Corntrol's corn cobs seek out the tile with the highest zombie density over an unlimited range before causing a powerful explosion that scatters the crowd, knocking them half a tile away from the blast epicentre. It takes four seconds to reload. Overview Crowd Corntrol is resemblant of a cross between Kernel Corn and a Cob Cannon. The blast from an attack deals 20 nds (I'm not sure how balanced this is, help me out here) and knocks zombies in the epicentre (The full AoE is a 1x3 but it only applies the knockback to zombies in the centre) one tile away from the centre of the tile (which Crowd Corntrol always targets) either forward or backward. The projectile will always be able to locate its target and cannot be blocked or negated. However, because it aims for tiles instead of zombies, faster zombies can elude the projectile. If the tile it is targeting contains more than four zombies, it gets triggered and deals double damage for that attack. It will not deal double damage again unless the next tile it targets also has more than four zombies. Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Crowd Corntrol yells a battle cry and fires off an airstrike of butter than falls on eight random tiles (reference to GW2 Kernel Corn). This Plant Food effect can't fire off more than eight butter pieces but it doesn't target empty tiles unless there are less than eight zombie-containing tiles onscreen. This butter doesn't immobilise the zombie it hits. Instead, it explodes on contact, dealing a 40 nds wallop to the highest health zombie in the that tile! Ouch. Strategies Crowd Corntrol is an incredibly helpful addition to defenses that lack proper AoE defenses. It's useful in midgame as the blast can help scatter hordes and make them more manageable (as well as soften them up a little with its powerful attacks). It retains its usefulness in huge waves as the high zombie density ensures each and every shot will go to good use, especially with the double damage missiles. However, with its high cost, impracticality and slow recharge speed, it is not ideal for use in early game, especially since its damage profile is rather mediocre against single targets like Gargantaurs. Its effect is also rather slightly self-limiting as it involves breaking up hordes, meaning future shots become less effective as it becomes unable to utilise its AoE and special effect to the max. Nonetheless, it is a decent plant ideal for crowd controlling and is a viable option in most situations. Trivia *The references to Kernel Corn (who for some reason some reason isn't in the classic tower defense game) are pretty obvious. *When it detects more than four zombies (triggering its special effect) it yells loudly (like Kernel Corn charging a Shuck Shot) and fires an extra large missile. *Visually, it resembles a lying-down Kernel Corn though one hand doesn't have a gun and the other is a large rocket-launcher style barrel. When charging its shots, it presses its empty hand to its firearm (excuse the pun) and charges it like a Shuck Shot. *The rate of fire isn't actually one shot per four seconds as that's the reload time after a shot. It takes about a second to charge upon detecting a valid target and once reloaded can hold shots indefinitely. *Its name, a portmanteau of 'crowd control' and corn, is one of many pun names I thought up after deciding to use my capacity for atrocious humour as a force for good. N00bslayer2016 (talk) 09:10, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Category:Plants